Hovering
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: "What Esme was doing could very well be considered hovering. It was a new habit she had picked up since the run in with the Volturi. Not only had the confrontation left Esme somewhat frazzled, but there was something different about the way Alice looked at Carlisle now that set her on edge. " FLUFFY!


**A/N: Hello Twilight fans! This is my first fic in this fandom. This is something that is so out of my realm I hope I did it justice. I just finished reading the series for the first time a week ago. I did everything backwards, saw the last movie first, then saw all the movies, then read the books. But I promise you I did plently of research before begining to put this story together. This is more BD2 movie based because it mentions Alice's vision, however Alice did not mention the vision to her family, Esme is just assuming things. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

What Esme was doing could very well be considered hovering. It was a new habit she had picked up since the run in with the Volturi. Not only had the confrontation left Esme somewhat frazzled, but there was something different about the way Alice looked at Carlisle now that set her on edge. It was as if Alice had seen something that told her just how lucky they were to have Carlisle around. Esme shook her head, trying to rid herself of all the possible scenarios Alice may have seen. She stared out the back window at her husband and granddaughter. Renesmee was tucked into Carlisle's lap and they were reading a book that was much too large for a girl her age. Esme smiled at that thought of her granddaughter. She had entered their lives so abruptly and was growing literally right before their eyes. Renesmee had only been with them a matter of months but was already a school aged child. The remarkable child couldn't be more of a blessing. Esme thought she had left the idea of being a grandparent behind with her beating heart, but she was so grateful for this unique opportunity. Carlisle looked up from his reading and met her eyes through the glass. If she could have blushed, she would have. It wasn't the first time he had caught her hovering. He smiled softly and motioned for her to join them.

* * *

Carlisle had noticed his wife was standing at the window for sometime. It wasn't the first time he had noticed her keeping a close eye on him since the encounter with the Volturi. He assumed it was residual stress from the potential severity of the confrontation. If sticking close to him made her feel better, he was more than happy to oblige. He smiled as she moved from the window to the back door. She gracefully made her way down the porch steps. Her eyes dropped from his as she searched for the source of the soft snoring. Jacob in wolf form was curled up under a tree, dead asleep, but still not wanting to be too far away from the object of his imprinting. Renesmee pushed out of Carlisle's lap and reached her hand up towards her grandmother. Esme sat on the blanket next to her husband, putting herself at Renesmee's level. She let her eyes fall closed as the child touched her neck, relaying her thoughts.

"That's great, sweetheart. I am sure Grandpa Carlisle would love to read with you anytime," she chuckled, her eyes flicking up to meet her husband's. He reached out and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her firmly against his side.

"Hello love," he murmured, pressing his lips to her temple. She smiled sheepishly at him, feeling silly that she feared letting him out of her sight anymore. She leaned into him further, resting her head on his shoulder. They watched as Renesmee set her attention back to the book. She flipped through a few pages and then appeared bored.

Jacob popped up as if his name had been called. He shook his large head, forcing himself fully awake before he padded towards the blanket. He nuzzled Renesmee's cheek, eliciting a giggle from her. She pushed up on her knees and touched Carlisle's cheek.

"Of course, darling," he allowed whatever she requested. He stood and lifted the little girl on to the back of the massive wolf. "Be Safe," he called after them as they rode off into the woods. Jacob looked back and gave a subtle nod. Esme tugged on his hand, urging him to sit back down. He turned to look at her and a smile blossomed across her beautiful face. He returned the smile and reclaimed his spot on the blanket.

"She's something else," Esme mused, watching longingly as Renesmee disappeared.

"She is," Carlisle agreed, meeting his wife's eyes yet again. He studied her expression. Her smile was genuine, but her eyes were nervous and somewhat despondent. He dropped his gaze to their intertwined hands and swallowed thickly.

"Carlisle, what is it?" she asked quietly.

"It's nothing, dear," he lied, knowing there was very little chance he would get it past her, but trying anyway.

"Carlisle…" she warned.

"It's…I just…I wonder if Renesmee makes you sad…since…"he trailed off, not wanting to finish that statement and continuing to avoid eye contact.

"Sad? No, not sad. I will admit I am a little envious of Bella and Edward, but I love Renesmee very much. She is our family's little miracle," she answered, squeezing his hand.

"She won't be little for long," Carlisle breathed on a laugh.

"That's true," Esme laughed in agreement. "Obviously, as people destined to be the same age for the rest of eternity, regular growth is abnormal to us, but the way that child is growing is mind blowing," she commented.

"Well at least we know now that is normal for her kind and that she will be around for a long, long time," Carlisle replied optimistically. Silence fell between them as the sun bled through the treetops and set their skin aglow. Esme leaned over and pressed a kiss to his throat. "You know, I am truly sorry I could never give you children. It's funny actually; we lead this life where I can give you everything _but_ that. I know how much you wanted to be a mother," he sighed. Carlisle didn't know how he expected Esme to react, but he certainly didn't expect her to laugh. Before he could turn his head to investigate the laughter, she was holding his face between her hands. Their gold eyes locked together, hers full of humor and love and his utterly confused and somewhat expectant.

"Carlisle Cullen, you silly silly man. You _did_ give me children. Four _wonderful_ children. I _am_ a mother and a _grandmother_, all thanks to _you_. I know there is a bit lacking in the biological department, but we have more than enough love to make up for it. That's all because of you," she chuckled. Carlisle couldn't help but smile as his wife's face beamed with pride for their family. He leaned forward and captured her lips. Esme moved her hands from his face to the back of his neck, pulling herself closer to him. His arms immediately went around her waist, moving her into his lap. Esme broke the kiss and pressed her forehead against his. "I love you, you silly man," she whispered.

"I love you too," he smiled, kissing her again.

Eventually, Esme settled in his lap. Her face was pressed against the side of his neck, breathing in the clean sweet scent of him. She ran one hand up and down his chest as she allowed her thoughts to wander. She stilled as the thought of whatever Alice might have seen crossed her mind again. She gripped her husband's shirt, finding security in the feel of the soft fabric between her fingers. As the scenarios played through her head, her grip tightened. She figured if he couldn't get out of her grasp, she would never lose him.

Carlisle noticed her toying with his shirt, but it wasn't until the tightened fabric began to restrict his breathing and was so taught he was sure it would tear, that he was really concerned.

"Esme?" he asked gently. That failed to pull her back to him. He brought his hand up to cover hers, trying to loosen her grip. "Esme, darling, I know I don't need air, but you _are_ choking me and I am afraid you are going to rip my shirt," he managed, finding it hard to form the words without air. With that he was able to pry her fingers open and release her grip. Now that her fingers had uncurled, he pressed her hand flat against his chest. Esme looked up at him, her topaz eyes wide, frantically studying his features. It reminded him of the first time she opened her eyes after he had changed her so many years earlier. The only exception being her eyes were a warm gold rather than an intimidating harsh crimson. "You look scared, love. What's wrong?" he wondered, his voice dripping with concern. He moved his hand from on top of hers to stroke her cheek.

Esme stared up at her husband like she was seeing him for the first time. She was so lost in the thoughts of losing him that she had actually forgotten she was in his arms. He was now looking back at her with so much concern that it made her still heart ache. Underneath her hand she could feel the easy rise and fall of his chest, reminding her that he was, in fact, very much alive. Well, at least as alive as he had been for the past few centuries. She gently grasped his wrist to pull his hand away from her cheek and swiftly moved out of his lap. She was embarrassed by her emotional break and wanted to get away from him. She felt like running, not sure where to, but away from Carlisle's concerned gaze.

Carlisle saw the fight or flight instincts battling around on his wife's face. If he had to bet, she was going to run. He couldn't help but wonder if she was running because of whatever was causing her fear or running because she had let him see her so vulnerable. As she moved to take the first step, he caught her around the waist and hauled her back onto the blanket. At first she pulled against him in protest, knowing she could very well pull him into the woods with her. Then she figured what was the point in running away if he was coming along, so she relaxed in his hold and allowed him to tuck her into his lap once more, this time placing her back against his chest.

"Carlisle…"she whined.

"No Esme, not until you tell me why you tried to rip my shirt off," he stipulated, knowing the statement lost something in how silly it sounded.

"Your dashing good looks?" Esme tried, hoping she could get him to change the subject. Carlisle chuckled and gently pinched her side, appreciating her joke.

"Nice try, but that is not the answer I am after. I want to know what scared you," this time it was more of a request. Esme sighed and let her head fall back against his shoulder.

"It's nothing really…" she started.

"Esme…" he warned.

"Let me finish," she chided. "It _is_ nothing, just a hunch, a feeling I can't shake. It's Alice. She looks at you differently, like she's seen something. I guess I just let my imagination get the best of me,"

"Well surely Alice would have told us if something were going to happen to me. Do you want me to ask her?" Carlisle rationalized, feeling a little of the fear he'd seen on Esme's face. He stroked his hand up and down her arms, more so comforting himself than her.

"No no Carlisle, she doesn't look at you like it could be the last time she is looking at you. She looks at you like she is grateful to be able to look at you at all. I don't think she saw something that is _going_ to happen. I think she saw something that _could_ have happened, but didn't," she explained, feeling her husband relax behind her.

"Well then, why the overactive imagination?" he wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"I guess between this vision theory and the confrontation with the Volturi, I got to thinking about what I would do if I ever lost you. _That_ scared me. _That's_ the feeling I can't shake," she admitted, finally. Before she knew what happened, Carlisle had her lying on the blanket while he leaned over her, a hand on either side of her head. His eyes had succumbed to a dark honey color that had nothing to do with hunger. It was a mix of love, lust, pain and raw emotion.

"You listen to me Esme Cullen, there will never be a day you have to live without me. You understand? You will never lose me. _Never_, I promise," he said it with such vehemence that it took her breath away. She could see in his eyes he meant every word. She reached her hands up to tangle in his bleach blonde hair, her body arching against his to meet for a soul searching kiss. Instead of allowing his body to fall on top of hers, Carlisle slid an arm around her waist and brought them both onto their sides. He sighed against her lips as the planes and grooves of their bodies aligned as if they were built for each other.

They eventually broke away, eyes fluttering open. Gold meeting gold in close proximity. They both said "I love you" at exactly the same time, earning a laugh from each of them. Carlisle rolled onto his back, Esme sliding easily against his side, her head resting on his shoulder. Esme felt the relief flood her body, running out all remnants of anxiety and fear. Carlisle was not going anywhere anytime soon and whatever Alice had seen was inconsequential.

"I guess that explains why you were hovering," Carlisle realized. Esme pushed up on one arm so she could see his face.

"I was not hovering," she objected.

"Yes, dear, you were," he countered with a laugh.

"I was just…"she was trying to come up with the right word.

"Hovering," Carlisle provided for her, earning a scowl. "Esme, love, we have been together for decades and with the exception of our honeymoon and well, subsequent honeymoons, you have never kept me in such close proximity for such a long time," he pointed out.

"It wasn't that much time," she protested, trying to do the math in her head.

"A week, darling, and being as we don't sleep, that is a very long time. Eventually I am going to have to go back to the hospital and it would be a HIPPA violation for you to follow me around," he teased. She scowled at him again. He sat up and pressed his lips against her ear. "Not to mention the fact that I would never get any work done with you there to distract me" His husky voice was little more than a memory as he dashed in the house, leaving her gaping in his wake.

"Carlisle!" she groaned, getting up to follow him.

* * *

The two figures zooming through the room barely phased Bella, but the slamming of the door spooked her. She looked up at her husband for an explanation. Edward took a moment to zero in on Esme and Carlisle's thoughts. He had been so focused on keeping tabs on Jacob and Renesmee that he had barely registered his parents being in the vicinity. He made a face as their thoughts became clear.

"What?" Bella wondered.

"You don't even want to know," he chuckled, turning his powers back towards his daughter. Bella smiled softly as she processed her husband's words and concluded what Carlisle and Esme were up to. _Good for them, they never had enough time to themselves._


End file.
